


В море деревьев

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Horror, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Когда накануне университетских каникул неожиданно позвонил Такеучи и попросил подменить его в летнем тренировочном лагере Кайджо, Касамацу сначала подумал, что это шутка.И все бы ничего — но однажды утром Кисе как-то умудрился заблудиться.В лесу Аокигахара.Было написано на mini OTP Wars Xtreme-2016 для команды Kise x Kasamatsu Team.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 9





	В море деревьев

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон (третий год Кисе в старшей школе).

К стволу дерева была прибита выцветшая, растрескавшаяся от частых дождей табличка. Но вместо привычного «Не бросайте мусор!» или «Курить в лесу строго запрещено» на ней оказалась совсем другая надпись: «Пожалуйста, одумайтесь! Вспомните о своих родных и близких!». А чуть ниже — приписка более мелким шрифтом: «Телефон службы доверия» и вереница полустертых цифр.

Касамацу безотчетно поежился, хотя день выдался теплым, и порадовался, что надел куртку: тонкие ветви норовили хлестнуть по лицу или рукам, оставляя царапины.

Яркий свет струился сквозь листву, дробясь солнечными зайчиками в лужах, а если посмотреть наверх, то можно было увидеть в кронах клочья синего летнего неба. Совершенно обычный лес, просто чересчур заросший густым подлеском и мхом. Ничего страшного или странного. И непонятно, почему на душе так тревожно и мерещатся чьи-то внимательные взгляды в спину… Наверняка повлияли глупые рассказы первогодок.

Ну и подобные таблички — это была уже третья по счету — особого оптимизма тоже не внушали.

Касамацу никогда не был особенно впечатлительным или суеверным. Но все равно поймал себя на мысли, что хочет выбраться отсюда как можно скорее.

И как только этого идиота Кисе угораздило потеряться?!

Как сказали остальные, он ушел рано утром на пробежку, еще до побудки, и к завтраку не вернулся. Последнее время он по рекомендации Такеучи тренировал прежде всего выносливость, поэтому устраивал регулярные длительные пробежки. Но мог бы захватить с собой телефон! Да еще и бутылку с водой тоже забыл…

Так что Касамацу приказал команде заниматься без них, а сам отправился на поиски, убеждая себя, что беспокоиться пока рано.

Но теперь вокруг стенами возносились сплошные древесные стволы, а кроны негромко шелестели над головой, как волны прибоя.

И Касамацу начинал подозревать, что поторопился с решением. Надо было попросить о помощи кого-нибудь из местных жителей — неподалеку от спортивного лагеря располагалась небольшая деревня, куда они ходили за продуктами, — и организовать полноценные поиски. Но в первый момент он подумал, что Кисе просто слишком увлекся и потерял счет времени, однако убежать далеко не успел, так что найти его удастся быстро.

А теперь сам Касамацу не был точно уверен, куда идет: стрелка компаса подрагивала и беспорядочно проворачивалась в разные стороны. С тропы он сошел, по ощущениям, где-то полчаса назад, старался идти только в одном направлении, чтобы лагерь оставался позади. Но ориентироваться было сложно, и он так спешил, что не догадался захватить с собой кусок мела, поэтому делать пометки на деревьях было нечем.

Чувствовал себя Касамацу на редкость по-идиотски, и злость мешалась с волнением. А еще никак не удавалось избавиться от необъяснимой тревоги, заставлявшей постоянно оглядываться по сторонам. Шуметь не хотелось: вокруг царила глубокая, сосредоточенная тишина, и было в ней что-то торжественное, древнее. Он читал, что в этом лесу водится много диких лисиц и собак, но до сих пор не встретил никого живого, не заметил ни одной птицы в густом переплетении ветвей. Лагерь расположился вдали от туристических троп, так что надеяться на встречу с другими людьми тоже не приходилось.

Касамацу в очередной раз споткнулся и проглотил ругательство: узловатые корни деревьев под ногами были похожи на клубки змей и словно шевелились. Не было ни малейшей охоты привлекать к себе внимание, но он глубоко вдохнул и без особой надежды уже в который раз громко крикнул:

— Кисе!

И вздрогнул всем телом, когда откуда-то справа раздался слабый, едва различимый стон, больше похожий на скрип ветвей.

— Кисе, это ты? — позвал он снова, чувствуя, как сердце от волнения колотится где-то в горле, резко повернулся и бросился в ту сторону.

Чтобы в следующее мгновение отчаянно вцепиться в ближайший шершавый ствол, царапая ладони, когда земля под ногами вдруг куда-то пропала, заскользила, осыпалась прочь. Касамацу удержал равновесие только чудом, испуганно уставился на неизвестно откуда возникший овраг.

И весь похолодел, ощутив приступ дурноты.

Потому что на дне этого оврага неподвижно лежала лицом вниз светловолосая фигура в знакомой бело-голубой спортивной форме.

Касамацу застыл, не в силах сделать вдох или моргнуть, в голове разом стало темно и пусто, даже ужас казался каким-то отстраненным, чужим…

А потом фигура снова слабо застонала и приподнялась на локтях.

Касамацу сам не понял, как оказался на дне оврага, но уже через секунду упал на колени в липкую черную грязь, ухватил Кисе за плечи и осторожно помог перевернуться, бормоча что-то успокаивающее.

Тот растерянно уставился на него, словно не узнавая, потом поморщился и протяжно выдохнул, подтягивая колено к груди.

— Эй, ты как? Все в порядке? Ты меня слышишь?! — громко спросил Касамацу, едва слыша собственный голос за стуком крови в ушах. Наверное, нужно отпустить чужие плечи, разжать крепко стиснутые пальцы, но смешанное с испугом облегчение было слишком велико.

Кисе часто заморгал и скривился, закусил нижнюю губу:

— Семпай?.. Что? Где я? — он зашипел, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и признался: — Больно.

Касамацу усилием воли заставил себя ослабить хватку, опустил взгляд — и снова оцепенел.

Потому что наконец-то заметил, в каком состоянии была левая нога Кисе.

— Я… — прохрипел он, откашлялся, а затем продолжил: — Не двигайся, сейчас посмотрю, что тут.

Руки дрожали, но Касамацу осторожно расшнуровал и снял чужую кроссовку, кусая щеку изнутри каждый раз, когда Кисе кривился от боли. Лодыжка сильно распухла и посинела, кость неприятно ходила под пальцами, хотя Касамацу едва касался лихорадочно горячей кожи.

— Ничего, — выдохнул он и уверенно расправил плечи, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что врать не умеет. — Просто сильное растяжение, все будет в порядке! Только вернемся поскорее в лагерь.

Кисе медленно моргнул, словно не до конца пришел в себя. Потом с силой провел ладонью по лбу снизу вверх, зачесал волосы назад, убирая с лица, — между пальцами в правом ухе серебристо блеснула сережка. И улыбнулся подрагивающими губами:

— Юкио-семпай, ты ведь меня вытащишь?

Касамацу снова замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Где-то в горле застрял странный холодный комок, мешая сделать нормальный вдох, и по позвоночнику прошла тревожная дрожь.

Но он убедил себя, что ему просто показалось, и нахмурился:

— Конечно, что за глупые вопросы?! Именно этим я обычно и занимаюсь!

Сделать временную повязку из подручных средств оказалось не так-то просто, но он справился: зафиксировал шину из веток разорванным носовым платком и осторожно надел кроссовку обратно, вынув шнурки. Вытащить Кисе из оврага было куда сложнее, тот дважды чуть не упал, болезненно вскрикивая, и Касамацу прокусил щеку изнутри до крови.

Но наконец они все-таки оказались наверху. Кисе навалился всем весом ему на плечо, жесткий и напряженный, пропахший землей и холодным потом, незаметно вытер мокрые ресницы и с притворной бодростью уточнил:

— Ну, куда идем? Полностью доверяюсь тебе!

Касамацу нахмурился еще сильнее и повернулся в ту сторону, где, по его представлениям, остался лагерь, лаконично объявив:

— Туда.

Он перекинул через плечо чужую руку и сделал первый шаг. Кисе шумно выдохнул у него над ухом, и от этого горячего дуновения воздуха по коже побежали мурашки.

Они продвигались вперед медленно и осторожно: Касамацу тщательно следил, чтобы на их пути не оказалось предательских корней или веток. Кисе неуклюже хромал и прыгал, не решаясь перенести хотя бы часть веса на больную ногу, и с каждой минутой казался все тяжелее, но Касамацу был упрямым и сдаваться не собирался.

Куда хуже, что долго молчать этот придурок попросту не умел, поэтому уже спустя пару минут сосредоточенной тишины объявил:

— Я знал, что ты за мной придешь!

Касамацу вздрогнул, ощутил, как в щеки плеснуло горячим, и раздраженно рявкнул:

— Какого ты вообще убежал так далеко?!

Кисе, ничуть не смущенный, виновато улыбнулся:

— Прости, я увлекся и задумался, и овраг этот словно сам под ноги выскочил. Я даже не помню, как упал… А потом услышал, что ты меня зовешь. И сначала подумал, что мне мерещится… ну, что я принимаю желаемое за действительное…

Касамацу отвернулся, хотя все равно видел его бледное, непривычно серьезное лицо краем глаза, и громко спросил, меняя тему:

— Сколько же ты пробыл без сознания?

Кисе ожидаемо пожал плечами. И прижался крепче, навалившись еще сильнее, когда случайно наступил на больную ногу. Касамацу сам пошатнулся и невольно вздрогнул, когда ледяные пальцы мазнули ему по шее. Зрачки у Кисе были темные и расширенные, под глазами залегли глубокие серые тени. Хорошо, если он хотя бы головой не ударился!

Где же эта треклятая тропа? Должна ведь быть тут, совсем близко.

Касамацу бросил быстрый взгляд на запястье и только теперь заметил, что часы остановились на четырех минутах десятого. Отлично. Теперь даже никакой возможности узнать, сколько они тут блуждают! Листва была слишком густой, чтобы вычислить время по положению солнца.

— Я слышал от местных, — вдруг начал Кисе, — что раньше люди привозили и оставляли тут на верную гибель своих стариков и детей, которых не могли прокормить. И теперь этот лес полон духов и демонов, которые жаждут мести.

Касамацу скрипнул зубами и перехватил непривычно неповоротливое тело поудобней:

— Нашел, кого слушать. Такие байки лучше своим кохаям рассказывай!

Кисе удивленно замер, потом вдруг рассмеялся:

— Ты даешь очень странные рекомендации по воспитанию, — и прежде, чем Касамацу успел возмутиться, вдруг продолжил капризным тоном: — Семпай, я хочу мачете… Оно бы тут не помешало!

Словно в подтверждение его слов, дорогу им преградило колышущееся переплетение тонких ветвей, похожее на плотный занавес — или на паутину.

— Откуда я его тебе возьму?! — возмутился Касамацу, ища, как обойти внезапное препятствие.

Кисе вел себя странно, и вообще что-то с ним было явно не так… А впрочем — неудивительно, учитывая боль и температуру. Наверняка у него еще и бред скоро начнется, если не поспешить.

Сухие холодные губы почти прижались к его уху, и знакомый голос с преувеличенным восторгом выдохнул:

— Семпай, ты такой взрослый и надежный!

Сердце от неожиданности испуганно замерло на секунду.

— Не болтай ерунду, — огрызнулся Касамацу, инстинктивно замахиваясь, но в последний момент передумал. Этот придурок и так едва держался на ногах.

Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, Кисе хихикнул, пошатнулся, едва не повалившись на землю, и изумленно распахнул глаза. Касамацу пошатнулся вместе с ним и поспешно прислонил свою ношу к ближайшему дереву.

И замер, запоздало заметив на стволе буро-коричневые разводы. Кора пахла смолой и чем-то сладковато-тухлым.

Кисе проследил за его взглядом, потом посмотрел вниз, на странный след у них под ногами, словно здесь кто-то долго лежал и примял мох и груду опавшей листвы. Облизнул пересохшие губы и совсем тихо спросил:

— Это плохое место, да, семпай?

— Это нормальное место, — возразил Касамацу с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал, изо всех сил борясь с приступом тошноты. — Просто здесь происходят плохие вещи.

Кажется, с ветки дерева чуть впереди свисала веревочная петля. А может, просто показалось, и это на самом деле было что-то совсем другое… Но в любом случае, не стоит привлекать внимание Кисе.

Тем более что тот очень удобно предоставил повод сменить тему: вздрогнул и вдруг громко чихнул. Кожа у него была холодная и неприятно липкая, руки подрагивали от озноба.

Касамацу решительно стянул куртку, набросил ее на чужие плечи и пообещал:

— Я тебя выведу.

Кисе посмотрел на него внимательно и как-то очень странно, но промолчал.

Смерзшийся комок в горле никак не хотел рассасываться.

* * *

Когда накануне университетских каникул неожиданно позвонил Такеучи и попросил подменить его, Касамацу сначала подумал, что это шутка. Но он действительно искал подработку на лето, а еще по-прежнему чувствовал себя обязанным, не оправдавшим ожидания, и просто не смог отказаться.

Такеучи ложился на обследование в больницу, ничего серьезного, но перед этим уже успел договориться о тренировочном лагере, и отменять что-либо было поздно.

— Не переживай, ты отлично справишься. Это всего на две недели. Выедешь за город, развеешься немного, а то наверняка ни минуты отдыха себе не даешь. Главное — ты знаешь эту команду изнутри, так что проблем не возникнет.

— Разумеется, — вежливо согласился Касамацу. И подумал, что на самом деле из этой обновленной версии команды Кайджо знает одного только Кисе. Да и то — знает ли?

Кисе Рета всегда был полон сюрпризов и удивлял при каждой встрече тем, как быстро менялся.

Даже не верилось, что с их первой встречи прошло больше двух лет.

Касамацу сильно нервничал, но приложил все усилия, чтобы этого не показать, хмуро поприветствовал команду в день выезда и отправил всех собираться. В университете он гораздо меньше времени проводил в баскетбольном клубе и с ребятами из STRKY и успел отвыкнуть от того, что постоянно приходится на кого-то смотреть снизу вверх.

Хотя Касамацу по-прежнему любил баскетбол, серьезно связывать свою жизнь со спортом он передумал, поэтому не очень понимал, почему Такеучи выбрал на роль тренера именно его. Это было неожиданно и странно, Касамацу очень боялся не справиться… но Кисе при виде него улыбнулся так широко и радостно, сияя довольными глазами, что у Касамацу просто слова застряли в горле, он даже не смог нормально представиться остальным, отчего смутился и разозлился еще сильнее.

Место Такеучи для лагеря выбрал, мягко говоря, не самое удачное — на окраине леса Аокигахара. Нет, Касамацу не сомневался, что у тренера были свои мотивы и причины, основанные на долгом опыте, но все равно при виде раскинувшихся вокруг высоких узловатых деревьев ему становилось не по себе. Да еще и сторож из местных, сухой смуглый старик, в день приезда, помогая перенести вещи из автобуса, неодобрительно пробормотал:

— Нехорошее это место. Гиблое. Зря тут для детей лагерь сделали.

Касамацу удивленно посмотрел на него и переспросил, надеясь, что не так расслышал:

— Простите, о чем вы?

— Уезжали бы вы отсюда поскорее, — проворчал сторож и больше не добавил ни слова, а на следующий день его сменил другой.

Несмотря на этот странный разговор и сомнения самого Касамацу, тренировки шли неплохо. Да, его окружали чужие незнакомые лица — более-менее примелькались только нынешние второгодки, в прошлом году он пару раз посещал важные матчи Кайджо, — и сыгранности обновленной команде пока недоставало, но Кисе на удивление неплохо справлялся с обязанностями капитана, используя природное очарование, и при этом не тянул всю игру на себя.

На самом деле Касамацу был бы не против пообщаться с ними наравне, может, даже сыграть пару раз вместе, но добровольно принятые на себя обязанности сковывали и требовали соответствовать роли пусть и временного, но тренера. Поэтому он даже не присоединился вечером к разговору возле мангала с барбекю, наблюдал со стороны.

До тех пор, пока не вслушался.

Потому что обмен дурацкими страшилками очень быстро перешел в обсуждение местных слухов, когда разыгрывающий, болтливый первогодка, громким шепотом объявил:

— А вы слышали, что прямо накануне нашего приезда тут нашли труп?

— Да ладно!

— Серьезно?! Не врешь?

Остальные тут же оживились, придвинулись ближе. Разыгрывающий серьезно кивнул, явно довольный вниманием:

— Мужчина в деловом костюме, сначала думали, что турист, но какой турист так оденется? Так что явно очередной самоубийца!

— Ага, их тут много, каждый год несколько десятков тел находят, — подтвердил атакующий защитник, хмурый и необщительный. — Я читал, да и мать рассказывала — знакомый кого-то из ее коллег тут повесился.

— Жуть какая, — вздрогнул Кисе, брезгливо поморщившись, но прекратить этот разговор почему-то не спешил.

Так что Касамацу все-таки вмешался, подходя ближе:

— Нечего впустую сплетничать о ерунде, которая напрямую вас не касается. Не говоря уж о том, что чужая смерть — не тема для праздных разговоров. Лучше сосредоточьтесь на тренировках, завтра проведем матч с командой Широяма.

Все удивленно вздрогнули и уставились на него сверху вниз, словно не заметили, когда и откуда он успел появиться. Касамацу невольно задумался, не так ли ощущал себя Куроко, и поморщился.

А потом разыгрывающий с досадой скривился:

— Эх… И почему тогда мы именно сюда приехали?! Тут ведь даже противников достойных нет! Лучше б мы отправились в лагерь вместе с Сейрин или Шутоку — вот с ними можно было бы здорово поиграть…

Касамацу стиснул зубы, чтобы не вспылить, и холодно объявил, не отпуская чужой взгляд:

— Успех тренировок зависит не от силы противника, а от того, сколько сил вкладываете вы сами. Доедайте и отправляйтесь спать. И не покидайте территорию лагеря в одиночку, тем более после темноты.

После чего развернулся и отошел. Кто-то недовольно воскликнул: «Да мы ж не дети!», но Касамацу сделал вид, что не услышал.

А вот не услышать следующую реплику было куда сложнее, потому что задиристый центровой недовольно спросил:

— Семпай, он и раньше был таким занудой и портил все веселье?

Недовольно — и намеренно громко. Касамацу стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, но прежде, чем он успел обернуться, Кисе неожиданно жестко и холодно произнес:

— Ты не знаешь, какой была эта команда раньше и сколько вложили в нее прежние капитаны. Так что даже не заикайся о веселье — ты все равно пока не представляешь, что это на самом деле такое, потому что ощутить его в полной мере можно только в настоящей игре на пределе возможностей.

Центровой смущенно пробормотал извинения, а Касамацу все-таки ушел, чувствуя, как быстро колотится в груди сердце.

Чуть позже Кисе постучался к нему в комнату и, пряча глаза, попытался извиниться за свою команду. Он кусал нижнюю губу и выглядел каким-то очень несчастным, почти потерянным, — и ни капли не был похож на того эгоистичного самоуверенного Кисе Рету, который впервые пришел в Кайджо два года назад.

Но Касамацу перебил его давно рвавшимся с языка вопросом:

— Ну и как тебе это — быть капитаном?

И запоздало понял, что улыбается, — когда Кисе посмотрел на него удивленно и пристально, а потом неловко пожал плечами, отводя взгляд:

— У тебя получалось лучше, — и тут же воскликнул, потирая ушибленное плечо: — Ай, за что?!

— Хватит глупости говорить, — нахмурился Касамацу, хотя на самом деле не ощущал раздражения. — Все у тебя отлично выходит. Только не вздумай снова зазнаваться, а то шею сверну!

Кисе удивленно моргнул… и вдруг обезоруживающе улыбнулся, довольно щурясь:

— Я очень рад, что ты согласился поехать с нами, семпай.

Эта неожиданная откровенность резанула по напряженным нервам, заставила вздрогнуть, и Касамацу поспешно захлопнул дверь, пожелав спокойной ночи.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что малодушно обратился в бегство сразу же после своего выпускного, сократил их общение до минимума: они продолжали переписываться и иногда созванивались, но виделись очень редко, и то инициатором этих встреч всегда был Кисе, Касамацу не позволял себе сделать первый шаг.

Только вот убежать у него все равно никак не получалось.

* * *

Погода сменилась очень быстро — еще минуту назад было яркое солнце, а в следующее мгновение небо посерело, и из-под корней деревьев струями пополз белесый туман, поднимаясь все выше. Стало холодно и сыро. Тишина вокруг сделалась еще более глубокой, обволакивающей, проглатывала без следа даже звуки их шагов. Касамацу слышал только собственное дыхание — и вздохи Кисе у себя над ухом, от которых каждый раз что-то сжималось внутри.

Пахло землей, мокрой глиной и прелой листвой. А еще чем-то неприятным, гнилостно-сладким, и этот запах постепенно становился все сильнее, так что Касамацу в какой-то момент порадовался, что не видит, по чему они идут.

А потом споткнулся.

Кисе коротко вскрикнул, и они вместе полетели вперед, белое с серым замельтешило перед глазами, Касамацу отчаянно выставил руку вперед, за что-то уцепился в последний момент и все же устоял на ногах, крепко зажмурился на мгновение.

И испуганно повернулся к Кисе, но не успел ничего сказать — тот вскинул раскрытую ладонь:

— Я в порядке, в порядке, все нормально!

Он даже улыбнулся.

Касамацу прерывисто выдохнул и снова упрямо устремился вперед — должен же был этот лес когда-то закончиться?! Он ведь совсем небольшой, если судить по карте.

Кажется, Кисе начал более уверенно наступать на поврежденную ногу. Выходит, раньше он притворялся и на самом деле с ним все в порядке? Но нет, Касамацу сам ощупал кость… Вероятно, у Кисе просто болевой шок и он уже не чувствует, что чего-то не так? Тогда тем более нужно поторопиться.

Касамацу нахмурился, осознав, что мысли заводят его куда-то не туда и вообще путаются. Хотелось пить, в горле неприятно пересохло, и какой же он все-таки идиот, что не догадался захватить с собой хотя бы бутылку с водой или еще что-то полезное!

Возможно, в одиночку, не отвлекаясь и не беспокоясь, найти верную дорогу было бы гораздо быстрее. Что, если оставить Кисе где-нибудь подождать, а самому пока сбегать за помощью… Нет, ни в коем случае, такой вариант даже в расчет принять немыслимо!

Касамацу стиснул зубы, упрямо не позволяя чужому холодному запястью выскользнуть из своей руки. Плечи противно ныли: раньше ему не приходилось тащить Кисе на себе так долго и далеко, только до выхода с баскетбольной площадки. Что ж, похоже, не одному Кисе требуется тренировать выносливость.

Касамацу не просто был в ответе за своих подопечных, как тренер, пусть и временный.

Он пообещал.

И, разумеется, не только это, но думать о таком тоже не хотелось и было не время.

Воздух вокруг был стылым и застывшим, не ощущалось ни малейшего дуновения ветерка. Но туман продолжал ползти, словно живое существо, осторожно ощупывая ветки и бурелом липкими белесыми щупальцами. Касамацу очень старался не вздрагивать от любопытных холодных прикосновений.

— Семпай, я никогда не говорил тебе… — начал вдруг Кисе и накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая их пальцы, случайно оцарапал жесткими, непривычно длинными ногтями — руки у Касамацу замерзли, поэтому короткая вспышка боли показалась неожиданно сильной.

Но он не успел ответить или как-то отреагировать, даже просто повернуть голову к Кисе, чтобы прямо встретить его пытливый ищущий взгляд, — потому что туман впереди резко заканчивался, словно кто-то обрезал его гигантским ножом.

А за ним начиналась знакомая тропа в лагерь.

Касамацу остановился, внезапно поняв, что запыхался, и воздух вырывается изо рта со свистом. Кисе снова что-то спросил, неуверенно, с беспокойством, но почему-то не получилось разобрать слова.

До тропы оставалось шагов десять, не больше.

Касамацу боялся отвести от нее взгляд, уверенный, что она тут же пропадет, но все-таки заставил себя повернуться к Кисе. Осторожно перехватил того за плечи и усадил на большой замшелый валун. Медленно разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг.

— Семпай? — опять озадаченно позвал его Кисе.

Касамацу огляделся по сторонам, все еще тщетно пытаясь отдышаться, потом увидел неподалеку подходящую толстую палку. Наклонился за ней, поднял, взвесил на руке, проверяя баланс. Все его движения были какими-то медлительными и осторожными, словно собственное тело подчинялось приказам мозга с неохотой. Касамацу только сейчас вдруг понял, насколько замерз без куртки.

— Семпай, да что не так?! Пойдем уже, вот, почти выбрались ведь!

Палка немного прогнила с одного конца, прошлось обломить и очистить от лишних сучков, но все равно оставшаяся длина была вполне достаточной.

— Семпай, ты начинаешь меня пугать… пожалуйста, не надо…

Касамацу резко шагнул к валуну, отчего Кисе поперхнулся словами, и опустился перед ним на колени, игнорируя, как больно впился сквозь штанину какой-то корень. Осторожно обхватил чужую лодыжку, медленно ощупал, проверил и туже закрепил повязку.

Он словно смотрел на происходящее сквозь плотный молочный туман, и в то же время его состояние было не только отстраненным, но и рациональным. Как бывает во сне, когда точно знаешь, что должен сделать, какими бы бредовыми ни казались тебе собственные действия.

Убедившись, что импровизированный бинт не соскользнет, Касамацу выпрямился и протянул палку Кисе:

— Держи. Используй, как костыль, она должна выдержать.

А потом снова отступил на шаг — в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.

— Семпай, подожди, что ты делаешь? Я не понимаю! — воскликнул Кисе, изумленно глядя на него. Он казался испуганным.

Касамацу посмотрел прямо в растерянные желтые глаза, блестящие от едва проступивших слез. На измученное лицо, испачканное и исцарапанное, но все равно невозможно красивое.

Разомкнул губы и непослушным, словно бы чужим голосом признался:

— Я не могу его оставить, — прерывисто выдохнул и продолжил, указав подбородком вперед, на спасительную тропу. — Если ты действительно хотел выбраться — тут совсем недалеко лагерь, иди прямо до первого поворота.

Желтые глаза распахнулись еще шире.

— Подожди, ты что… ты о чем?! Что с тобой происходит?!

Касамацу крепко стиснул кулаки и вежливо поклонился, не отводя взгляда:

— Прошу меня извинить, — собственные слова казались во рту безвкусными и бесформенными, как мокрая вата.

Он снова выпрямился и медленно развернулся обратно навстречу туману. Плечи сковала судорога напряжения, но сердце продолжало биться медленно и размеренно, и Касамацу сделал первый шаг. А потом еще один. И еще. И следующий тоже, игнорируя раздающиеся за спиной протесты.

А в мыслях отстраненно перебирал подсказки — те едва заметные странности, которые заставили его заподозрить неладное. Мелкие, незначительные детали, которые сами по себе ничего не значили, могли быть просто случайностью, померещиться…

Но вместе их оказалось слишком — просто слишком.

Официальная баскетбольная форма вместо обычной тренировочной одежды.

Обращение по имени.

Сережка в правом ухе.

Сломанная нога, которая больше не была сломанной.

И чужой выжидающий блеск в знакомых глазах.

Касамацу очень хотел бы ошибаться…

И тут обеспокоенный голос позади вдруг замолк. Снова сгустилась глухая, мертвая тишина.

А в следующее мгновение на Касамацу что-то налетело со спины, едва не сшибло с ног, крепко обхватило, стиснуло, прижимая руки к телу и не позволяя пошевелиться. Прямо над ухом раздался негромкий смешок, и голос Кисе с необъяснимой интонацией протянул:

— Ты внимательный. И очень верный. Это редкость.

Касамацу попытался сделать вдох — и вдруг понял, что не может, его сковало оцепенением, или же причина была в чужой болезненной хватке…

Но одновременно с этим он даже ощутил облегчение.

Хотя бы он не сошел с ума и не испугал без причины настоящего Кисе.

— Много людей приходят сюда умирать, — продолжил голос, насмешливо и почти ласково. — Убить себя. И все они — брошены и одиноки. Ты тоже одинок, ведь так?

Касамацу подумал, что должен возразить, но не мог. Застрявший в горле тревожный комок наконец растворился, но по-прежнему не получалось сделать вдох, и перед глазами расплывался черно-белый туман.

Нечто прижималось к нему со спины, и в чужой груди не билось сердце.

— Интересно, а ты думал, кто я, ммм? Дух самоубийцы, который заблудился и мечтает отсюда выбраться? — не дожидаясь ответа — наверняка не нуждаясь в нем, — оно наклонилось ближе и зашептало, хрипло, низко, незнакомо и призывно: — Ты ведь хочешь его, так? Я видел, как ты смотришь. Как реагируешь на каждое случайное прикосновение. Как замираешь, если сделать так.

По шее, над ключицами, вдруг скользнули холодным прикосновением пальцы, и Касамацу вздрогнул, содрогнулся всем телом, поперхнувшись вдохом. Перед глазами потемнело, а оно снова издало короткий довольный смешок.

А потом в то же место прижались сухие губы.

Разомкнулись, обнажая острое прикосновение клыков.

— Зачем тебе он? — искушающе продолжил шепот. — Его уже нет, он давно упал и сломался, мы схватили его и съели.

Прикосновения на грани, что-то неуловимое по нервам, дыхание в самое ухо, короткая вспышка боли, когда острое прокалывает кожу. Клещи-объятья — гротескная пародия — сжались еще сильнее.

Но Касамацу не было страшно. Он вообще не испытывал почти никаких эмоций, все глубже погружаясь мыслями в апатичный туман, точно такой же, как тот, который коконом опутывал его тело.

Что-то надо было сделать, но непонятно, что и зачем, и все равно не поможет, а еще времени совсем не осталось, оно растворилось и пропало, остановилось вместе с минутной стрелкой, замершей на четвертом делении, все вокруг захлебнулось в тишине и умерло, потому что само это место было рождено только для того, чтобы тут умирать…

Но сквозь туман вдруг прорвался голос.

Громкий.

Испуганный и яростный.

А еще — знакомый.

И этот голос уверенно приказал, потребовал без доли сомнения:

— Отдай! Он мой и уйдет со мной!

И разбил тишину.

Касамацу изумленно распахнул глаза — когда он успел их закрыть? — и беспомощно захрипел. Он хотел крикнуть идиоту, чтобы тот бежал прочь и спасался, не смел лезть, забыл и оставил, но не смог выдавить ни одного осознанного звука.

Увидел лишь смазанное движение, вспышку яркого цвета — или, может быть, света.  
Нечто за спиной исчезло, растворилось липким цепким туманом.

А потом от резкого столкновения из легких вышибло весь по нелепости остававшийся там воздух, и Касамацу заскользил куда-то вниз, в пустоту и темноту.

Но, кажется, успел ухватиться за знакомую руку.

* * *

Спортзал всегда был для Касамацу его территорией. Здесь он чувствовал себя на своем месте: все было понятно и четко структурировано, заранее определенная иерархия не вызывала вопросов и сомнений. И даже новый груз капитанского бремени сам собой стал восприниматься не только как наказание, но и как должное.

А потом в этом зале засиял Кисе и походя разбил всю выверенную систему внутри самого Касамацу.

Такеучи еще в конце прошлого учебного года предупредил команду, что пригласил игрока из Поколения чудес. Касамацу отсмотрел в записи все последние игры Тейко, утвердился в своих подозрениях, что не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, и приготовился.

Только это ему все равно не помогло.

Потому что _Я-Кисе-Рета-первогодка-мое-хобби-баскетбол-а-моя-специализация-караоке-ой-подождите-наоборот_ оказалось слишком много, слишком сразу, слишком ярко и просто слишком.

Касамацу не ожидал такого вживую.

Равно как и не ожидал, что вместе с раздражением одновременно ощутит искренний интерес, ожидание и зачарованность.

Глаза у Кисе были похожи на море в лучах заката.

* * *

Под головой было что-то жестко-мягкое и теплое, по щеке скользило осторожное прикосновение, и Касамацу распахнул глаза прежде, чем сообразил, что пришел в себя.

— Семпай, ты очнулся! — в голосе Кисе сквозило облегчение. — Я так испугался, когда ты вдруг упал в обморок и будто перестал дышать.

Еще секунда потребовалась на осознание, что Касамацу лежит на чужих коленях, после чего он поспешно подскочил и шарахнулся в сторону. Что оказалось опрометчивым решением, потому что голова тут же закружилась, и его повело вбок, замутило.

— Подожди, ты куда? — Кисе торопливо подхватил его за плечи, осторожно удержал, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо. Сам он казался бледным и непривычно серьезным, даже обеспокоенным.

Сережка была в правильном ухе.

Но это еще ничего не доказывало.

Касамацу высвободился, на этот раз стараясь не делать резких движений. Отстраненно отметил, что у этого Кисе кожа была теплая и гладкая. Живая.

Вокруг раскинулся все тот же до тошноты опостылевший лес. То самое, уже знакомое место: стены узловатых деревьев со всех сторон, змееподобные корни на земле, чуть справа — замшелый валун, возле него брошенная палка.

Вот только тропа пропала без следа.

Но, наверное, этого следовало ожидать.

Вместе с тропой заодно исчез туман, и листва снова золотилась в солнечных лучах, а сквозь кроны виднелось ясное синее небо. Словно не прошло и десяти минут с того момента, как сам Касамацу заблудился, — и овраг, а также все, что было после, ему просто приснилось.

— Семпай? Ты в порядке? — спросил Кисе и осторожно протянул к нему руку, так, словно он был диким животным.

Касамацу мрачно уставился на чужую ладонь, но не нашел в ней ничего подозрительного, поднял взгляд и требовательно уточнил:

— Откуда ты тут взялся?

Кисе удивленно моргнул и опустил руку, вместо этого озадаченно взъерошил волосы на затылке, прежде чем пожать плечами:

— Ну, из лагеря? Я немного заблудился на пробежке, пришлось поплутать, но все-таки выбрался и вернулся к главному корпусу… А там мне сказали, что я отсутствовал несколько часов! И что ты отправился меня искать и сам до сих пор не вернулся.

И Касамацу, глядя в его чистые встревоженные глаза, вдруг почувствовал, как начинает закипать изнутри.

— Так что я тут же бросился обратно, даже как-то не подумал, что надо бы подождать остальных… Но, вообще-то, правильно сделал. Что за хрень это была?! И как ты себя чувствуешь?

И именно его искренне обеспокоенное лицо вдруг так взбесило Касамацу, что перебило все остатки мутившей сознание апатии.

— Ты что, совсем рехнулся?! Жалкие остатки мозгов окончательно растерял? Спасся — а потом добровольно сунулся обратно в западню? Как можно быть таким идиотом?!

Он хотел продолжить, но буквально задохнулся от возмущения, не в силах подобрать подходящих слов. Просто в голове не укладывалось, это невозможно же!

Деревья вокруг протяжно заскрипели, словно в насмешку.

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди и процедил, с трудом выталкивая неуклюжие, угловатые слова, опасные и слишком много скрывающие за собой:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я — это я, а не еще один двойник? Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

И это был главный вопрос, который он боялся задать самому себе, не желая признаваться, что запутался в собственных чувствах и мыслях.

И что ему вдруг с запозданием стало страшно.

В воздухе по-прежнему не ощущалось ни малейшего дуновения ветра, но хотя бы гнилостная вонь отступила, сменившись запахами земли, смолы и прелой листвы. Неподалеку на солнце ярко блестела лужа, неудачно напоминая о пересохшем горле.

Изумление на лице Кисе сменилось пониманием, он медленно выпрямился, шагнул ближе, явно стараясь не делать резких движений. И полуутвердительно спросил:

— Но ты ведь чувствовал, что там на самом деле был не я?

Касамацу замер, настороженно вглядываясь в него, сам не уверенный, что именно ищет. Но все же кивнул.

А Кисе спокойно улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ:

— Вот и я чувствую. А еще — у тебя есть тень!

И последняя фраза прозвучала настолько неуместно и нелепо, так по-детски, что Касамацу не сдержал инстинктивного желания ударить в ответ на очередную глупость, резко замахнулся:

— Бестолочь, это ни о чем не говорит!

Но Кисе перехватил его запястье.

И все тело Касамацу словно прошило разрядом тока, заставив в очередной раз замереть посреди вдоха.

Кисе был живой.

Целый и невредимый. Светлый, полный ярких красок.

Но самое главное — настоящий.

Потому что Касамацу действительно это _чувствовал_. Не ощущал тошнотворной тревоги, какой-то неуловимой неправильности, искаженности, которой хотелось бы придумать объяснение и закрыть на нее глаза, — как было с тем другим не-Кисе.

Оправдания «Это невозможно», «Так не бывает» и «Ничего такого не существует и не может существовать!» просто не работали в этом месте. Оно заставляло верить, насмешливо пережевывая сомнения, чтобы выплюнуть тебе прямо в лицо.

Но сейчас… Страх никуда не ушел, как и опасность, но Касамацу наконец-то понял, поверил, что может надеяться.

Кисе стоял неподвижно и пристально смотрел на него, словно пытался что-то разглядеть. Сглотнул и прошептал неожиданно хриплым голосом:

— Оно было темное и бесформенное и засасывало тебя внутрь. И одновременно другим глазом я видел словно бы свое искривленное отражение, — он на мгновение поджал губы и обезоруживающе признался: — Я очень испугался. Жуткое место! Давай поскорее выбираться, хорошо?

Он разжал хватку на запястье Касамацу, вместо этого скользнул чуть выше, чтобы обхватить ладонь. И погладил большим пальцем костяшки, не отводя от его лица внимательного взгляда.

Первым рефлекторным порывом было немедленно высвободить руку.

Но Касамацу сдержался — или, скорее, наоборот позволил себе не сдерживаться — и вместо этого в ответ сжал пальцы крепче, ощущая тепло чужой кожи.

Сколько раз они уже держались за руки, помогая друг другу подняться на тренировках и матчах…

Но никогда — так.

Кисе тут же просиял удивленной, но счастливой улыбкой, словно Касамацу наконец-то сделал все правильно, после наклонился совсем близко, отчего они почти соприкоснулись лбами, и прошептал:

— Семпай, я очень рад, что тебя нашел.

Почему-то мелькнула странная мысль, что он имеет в виду не только сейчас.

Касамацу хмуро отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснеет, и буркнул:

— Пойдем отсюда.

* * *

Сказать это в итоге оказалось несравнимо проще, чем сделать. Касамацу окончательно запутался, в какую сторону нужно идти, да и Кисе особо не следил, куда ломился сквозь заросли. Можно было попробовать вернуться по его следам — но они не нашли поблизости ни единой сломанной веточки или примятого участка мха. Так что в итоге договорились просто идти прямо, никуда не сворачивая, в надежде пересечь лес насквозь. Не то чтобы это было благоразумным решением… но иного выбора все равно не было, а оставаться на одном месте точно нельзя.

Кисе болтал о чем-то постороннем, чтобы отвлечься. Касамацу особо не вслушивался, но и не затыкал его. Слушать выжидающую тишину вокруг было слишком тревожно и неприятно.

Через какое-то время им попалась уже знакомая табличка с надписью: «Пожалуйста, одумайтесь! Вспомните о своих родных и близких!» — возможно, даже одна из тех, которые Касамацу видел ранее. Кисе присмотрелся, пытаясь разобрать полустертый телефон службы доверия, потом достал из кармана мобильный, вздохнул и убрал обратно. И с досадой пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Касамацу:

— Нет сигнала сети. Тут вообще связь нигде не ловит! Я проверил, пока ты был без сознания.

Похоже, этот лес негативно влиял не только на компас и наручные часы.

Касамацу устало потер глаза, повернулся, вглядываясь в похожие на паутину переплетения ветвей впереди. И вдруг понял, что видит внизу под ними какое-то движение, раздвоенную темную тень.

И слышит треск и шорохи.

Кисе среагировал первым, схватил его за плечо, отдергивая назад, и попытался отпихнуть к себе за спину, за что получил локтем в живот.

А в следующее мгновение первая тень выбралась на свет, оказавшись растрепанной девушкой с громоздким фотоаппаратом на шее. Она остановилась, изумленно округлила рот, а потом громко воскликнула:

— Ох, неужели мы наконец-то выбрались?! Милый, скорее, тут люди!

Следом за ней показался высокий парень с походным рюкзаком за плечами, похожий на Кобори, только в очках. Девушка схватила его за руку и потащила за собой, возбужденно продолжив:

— Вы ведь знаете, где выход из этого дурацкого леса? Мы блуждаем уже второй день, ночевали в какой-то пещере в скалах, это было совершенно ужасно! Я даже заснуть не смогла, мне было так страшно! У нас есть немного еды, но она почти закончилась, и я уже просто видеть не могу эти отвратительные деревья!

Они оба выглядели совершенно обычными и очень усталыми, так что Касамацу даже слегка растерялся, не уверенный, как реагировать. Но Кисе, который поначалу насторожился, выпрямился и сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Вы туристы?

— Да! — подтвердила девушка, отбрасывая с лица спутанные пряди. — Меня зовут Юрико. А это Дамасу-кун, мой жених!

Тот кивнул, молчаливый и флегматичный, явно предоставляя право вести переговоры своей невесте.

Касамацу с Кисе переглянулись, но представились в ответ.

Юрико шумно вздохнула:

— Я так рада, что мы наконец кого-то встретили! Мы живем в Киото. У нас свадьба через месяц! — она с гордостью продемонстрировала кольцо с прозрачным камнем на безымянном пальце и тут же обиженно надула губы. — Но Дамасу-куну согласились дать отпуск только сейчас, всего на неделю, поэтому мы воспользовались шансом и отправились в путешествие, о котором мечтали еще в университете!

От нее слишком сильно пахло резкими цветочными духами, словно она опрокинула на себя целый флакон.

Дамасу нахмурился, поправляя лямку рюкзака, и все же вмешался в односторонний разговор:

— Вы знаете, в какую сторону идти? Поможете нам выбраться?

— Конечно, мы… — начал было Касамацу, поневоле представив себя на их месте.

Но Кисе не дал ему договорить, перебив:

— Нам немного не по пути, но мы обязательно укажем вам дорогу.

Он улыбался вежливо и дружелюбно, но в его глазах было заметно отстраненное безразличие. Касамацу давно не видел Кисе рядом с посторонними людьми и успел забыть, что с ними он всегда такой.

— Пойдемте тогда вместе?! — воодушевилась Юрико, хлопнув в ладоши. — Ой, а у вас случайно нет воды? А то наша закончилась…

— У меня есть фляга и йод, — сообщил Дамасу. — Если найдем источник, можно будет очистить.

Касамацу облизнул пересохшие губы и согласился, что было бы неплохо. Пить пока хотелось не настолько сильно, но лучше об этом было не задумываться.

Юрико оказалась невероятно общительной и открытой, стремилась пересказать сходу всю свою жизнь. Касамацу привычно сторонился, чувствуя себя неуютно, но немного расслабился, когда она призналась, что тоже училась на юридическом, и даже смог поддержать разговор.

На фоне этого как-то уже не верилось, что встреча с двойником произошла на самом деле, не примерещилась от переутомления. Да и Кисе вел себя так, словно ничего необычного с ними не случилось. Просто заблудились в незнакомом месте, бывает.

Юрико в какой-то момент начала рассказывать про окружавший их лес, восторженно блестя глазами:

— Про Аокигахару знают даже гайдзины, специально сюда приезжают! Жутковато, конечно, если подумать, сколько тут находили трупов, — она передернула плечами и громким шепотом призналась: — Кажется, мы даже видели в кустах чьи-то кости. Бррр! — и так же быстро переключилась обратно на беспечный тон: — Но у меня вчера получились такие красивые фотографии! Я мечтала побывать тут с тех пор, как впервые прочитала «Пагоду волн», такая романтичная и грустная история… И другую книгу того же автора, «Черное море деревьев».

— Красивое название, — с улыбкой отметил Кисе, хотя Касамацу сомневался, что он в самом деле заинтересован. — А о чем эти книги?

Юрико распахнула ресницы в притворном изумлении:

— Разумеется, о любви! И о смерти.

Касамацу устало потер глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам. И не сразу понял, что освещение снова изменилось: стало заметно темнее, тени погустели и удлинились. Кажется, вечерело, а значит, застывшее время все же сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Но он затруднялся определись, хороший это знак или дурной.

Вместе с опустившимся сумраком вокруг стало больше звуков: они постепенно нарастали, становились все громче и чаще, словно бы преследуя их. Пощелкивания, потрескивания, шорохи, скрипы. Поначалу их можно было списать на случайность и не заметить, но делать это становилось все сложнее.

Один раз в кустах впереди им всем померещилась громоздкая черная тень, бесформенная, высокая, и они, не сговариваясь, обошли это место по широкой дуге.

Касамацу шел рядом с Кисе, так близко, что иногда они задевали друг друга плечами, поэтому хорошо чувствовал, как тот каждый раз напрягается от громких звуков. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но передумал, поняв, что любые уверения сейчас прозвучат слишком фальшиво.

Кисе словно поймал его мысль и улыбнулся, мазнув похолодевшими пальцами по запястью. После чего схватил за руку и удержал на месте, нахмурившись:

— Эй, подожди, ты же совсем замерз! У тебя даже плечи гусиной кожей покрылись.

Касамацу раздраженно нахмурился, высвобождаясь и пытаясь скрыть дрожь. В лесу и правда заметно похолодало, но он не собирался выдавать свою слабость. И как только Кисе угораздило догадаться?

А тот тем временем решительно расстегнул свою куртку и снял ее, протянул, накидывая на плечи Касамацу, который слишком запоздало сообразил, что происходит. И не успел толком возмутиться, потому что Кисе уверенно перебил, попросив:

— Пожалуйста, семпай, не упрямься. Мне сейчас не холодно, а потом можем поменяться обратно.

Касамацу почувствовал, что сейчас сгорит от смущения, да еще и на глазах случайных знакомых!

Но наконец-то стало тепло, и он передумал спорить, хотя нахмурился. Натянул куртку и застегнул, кутаясь плотнее. Она была ему явно велика, из рукавов торчали только кончики пальцев. От плотной ткани пахло стиральным порошком, дорогим дезодорантом и неуловимо, неназываемо — Кисе.

И только спрятав замерзшие руки в карманы, Касамацу запоздало сообразил, что, наверное, стоило предложить куртку единственной девушке в их компании. Конечно, на ней и так были водолазка и жилет, но поднялся пронизывающий ветер, громче шелестя ветвями, и Юрико поежилась, обхватила себя за плечи, жалобно протянув:

— Милый, я замерзла.

Дамасу поправил очки и едва заметно поморщился, отметив:

— У нас нет с собой теплой одежды.

— Придумай что-нибудь! — тут же возмутилась она. А потом вдруг громко взвизгнула и изо всех сил вцепилась в руку своего жениха, в панике уставившись огромными глазами куда-то в темноту: — Что там?! Вы видели, видели?! За нами ведь кто-то крадется, да? Это розыгрыш?!

Юрико с подозрением уставилась на Касамацу, и он хотел было ответить, уверить, что они тут ни при чем, но Кисе удержал его за плечо и помотал головой. А в следующее мгновение она уже словно забыла об их существовании, резко повернулась к Дамасу и потребовала, уперев кулаки в бедра:

— Иди проверь, что там!

Тот выпрямился и не терпящим возражений тоном объявил:

— Не собираюсь.

Касамацу начал ощущать себя неловко, потому что становиться случайным свидетелем чужой любовной ссоры, да еще в таком месте и при таких обстоятельствах, совсем не хотелось.

Но он совершенно не ожидал, что в следующее мгновение Юрико размахнется и с силой влепит своему жениху пощечину, да так, что длинные ногти оставят на коже кровавые царапины.

— Трус! — с презрением выплюнула она, некрасиво кривя красный от помады рот.

Дамасу, не меняя выражения лица, провел ладонью по щеке и спокойно переспросил:

— Что ты сказала?

Резкий порыв ветра налетел на них, пронзая до костей, ероша волосы холодными пальцами и так громко шелестя ветвями, что паре пришлось перейти на крик.

— Ты всегда бежишь от решений! — завопила Юрико, сорвала с шеи фотоаппарат и швырнула себе под ноги, где он с глухим звоном разбился о корни. — Да ты даже признаться мне не смог, я сама все сделала и начала наши отношения, а ты прятался за свои обязанности, долг перед родителями и прочие пустые слова!

— Да, дорогая, решать за меня ты умеешь прекрасно, — скривился Дамасу, явно с трудом сдерживаясь. — Именно поэтому ты разрушила все остальные мои отношения, а также мои мечты, вместо того, чтобы оказать мне помощь и поддержку, как положено любящей жене!

Она отбросила со лба волосы и издевательски рассмеялась:

— Да, конечно, мечты! Ты бы все равно никогда не смог стать врачом, мозгов не хватит! Будешь всю жизнь прозябать офисным клер…

Ее голос оборвался булькающим хрипом, потому что Дамасу резко наклонился и вцепился в ее горло обеими руками, крепко стискивая:

— Замолчи! Замолчи!!!

Это выглядело так, словно на них обоих вдруг разом напало безумие, и столько слепой, звериной ярости было в их поступках и голосах, что Касамацу буквально оцепенел, не в силах отвести взгляд, как от автокатастрофы. Словно черный водоворот пенился брызгами ненависти, угрожая запачкать всех, кто опрометчиво встал рядом.

У Кисе был такой же ошеломленный вид, хотя, в отличие от Касамацу, он с самого начала настороженно отнесся к новым знакомым. Его рука оказалась холодной и жесткой, но Касамацу тут же изо всех сил сжал в ответ чужие подрагивающие пальцы.

— Ты обещал, что мы всегда будем вместе! — заверещала Юрико, наконец высвободившись и норовя выцарапать своему жениху глаза.

— Ты обманом вырвала это обещание! — рявкнул Дамасу, перехватил ее руки и с рычанием ударил головой в переносицу.

А потом их крики перешли в пронзительный визг, раздиравший уши. Касамацу сглотнул и разлепил онемевшие губы:

— Не беги.

Сказал он это не столько Кисе, сколько самому себе, и, усилием воли подавляя страх, сделал первый осторожный шаг, обходя сцепившихся существ стороной.

Но те словно услышали. Застыли гротескным изваянием, а потом медленно, с четко различимым скрипом повернули головы к ним, словно проржавевший механизм.

Лиц у них не было. Вообще. Только гладкая ровная кожа, совершенно белая в полумраке, без малейшего следа глаз, носов или ртов.

Но тяжелый, осуждающий взгляд все равно ощущался всем телом, почти как удар, от которого не увернуться.

Касамацу поймал себя на том, что в голове не было ни единой мысли. Осталась только четкая уверенность, что необходимо действовать, делать что угодно, но ни в коем случае не оставаться тут. Поэтому он потянул Кисе за собой, продолжая шагать прочь, медленно и размеренно, не мигая глядя на застывших тварей и не поворачиваясь к ним спиной.

Ветер снова затих, и лес укутало молчанием, только опавшие листья шелестели под ногами. Тени становились все гуще, скрадывая отдалявшихся тварей, превращая их в еще один уродливый древесный ствол. Глаза слезились от напряжения, и Касамацу, не выдержав, все же моргнул.

А когда снова посмотрел в ту сторону — тварей на поляне уже не было. Они исчезли, как и ощущение их взгляда.

Кисе прерывисто выдохнул у него над ухом, не спеша выпускать его руку, и негромко признался:

— Семпай, мне кажется, что мы идем в глубь леса, а не к окраине.

«Я тебя выведу», — хотел упрямо пообещать Касамацу, убеждая скорее себя, а не его, но вовремя стиснул зубы, не позволяя вырываться ни звуку. И просто молча кивнул, соглашаясь.

Но какой еще выбор им оставался спустя столько времени? Только продолжать двигаться в выбранном направлении.

Никто из них не спешил разжимать пальцы.

Касамацу с запозданием осознал, что сильно устал. Ноги едва передвигались, икры болели, да еще и неудачно попавший в кроссовку камешек натер пятку. Но ничего, можно потерпеть. Главное, чтобы Кисе ничего не заметил.

Вскоре окончательно стемнело, и все вокруг стало белесо-серебристым в лунном свете. Даже волосы Кисе казались седыми. Начали появляться светлячки: маленькие флуоресцентно-зеленые точки в темноте, рассеянные по ветвям, как первые звезды. Лес словно бы принарядился, решил покрасоваться.

После этого пришлось идти еще совсем недолго. Впереди между стволами засквозила большая круглая поляна, похожая на парадный зал для приемов: ветви вверху сплетались ажурным куполом, деревья напоминали мраморные колонны.

И эта поляна не была пустой.

Прежде чем сделать последний шаг и ступить на пышный ковер серого мха, Касамацу глубоко поклонился сам, приветствуя собравшихся, и дернул за руку зазевавшегося Кисе, заставляя сделать то же самое.

Тени. Очень много теней, бесформенных, переменчивых — казалось, стоит поймать одну такую взглядом, и она тут же превратится во что-то совсем другое, станет не собой… а как только перестанешь на нее смотреть — снова изменится. Превратится в тебя. И ты тоже потеряешь свой облик.

В самом центре поляны возвышался огромный белый трон из древесного пня, и его плотными кольцами оплетала змея с перламутровой чешуей, головой черепахи и гривой дракона. Ее слепые молочные глаза видели все, и Касамацу невольно опустил взгляд, сглатывая пересохшим горлом.

— Неужели вас не предупредили, что не стоит тревожить лес? — насмешливо уточнил знакомый голос.

Кисе тут же вскинул голову и пристально уставился на своего двойника, сжав в ладони пальцы Касамацу так сильно, что тому стало больно.

Тени зашумели, возбужденно перешептываясь, наползая, раздваиваясь и утраиваясь, заколыхались, как длинные водоросли на дне моря.

— Мы хозяева этого леса и его хранители, — объявил двойник, выходя вперед. Теперь он был облачен в старомодный европейский костюм-тройку и выглядел гораздо старше, но сохранил черты лица Кисе, словно в насмешку… наверняка в насмешку. — Вы, люди, никогда не задумываетесь над последствиями своих поступков… Но тем веселее нам играть. Вы ведь тоже любите играть, правда? Так давайте мы предложим вам развлечение — разумеется, это не баскетбол, но будет весело.

Он громко щелкнул пальцами в белой перчатке, не дожидаясь ответа. И, повинуясь его команде, вперед скользнули десять теней, на ходу изменяясь и преображаясь, перетекая в новую форму, застывая в ней, как шедевр мастера-скульптора, научившегося создавать живые статуи.

На поляне стройной шеренгой выстроились десять Кисе.

Десять двойников всех возрастов и обличий: Кисе в форме Тейко, Кисе-первогодка в форме Кайджо, нынешний Кисе с новой стрижкой, Кисе постарше в форме игрока НБА, Кисе в форме Тоо, Кисе с футбольным мячом под мышкой, Кисе-модель в вычурном наряде от какого-то известного дизайнера. Кисе-девушка, в короткой клетчатой юбке и с длинными волосами. Даже Кисе-старик, по-прежнему красивый и элегантный, несмотря на изрезавшие лицо морщины.

А самый последний — совсем маленький Кисе, лет пяти, в голубой курточке и вязаной шапочке с кроличьими ушами.

Кровь зашумела в ушах, и Касамацу почувствовал, как задыхается. Мысли путались, усталые и неповоротливые, и кажется, он перестал понимать, где находится и что происходит.

Может, на самом деле ничего этого нет, а он сам лежит на дне оврага с проломленной головой. И больше уже ничего и никогда не будет.

— Угадаешь, где настоящий? — искушающе протянул первый двойник. — Выбирай, ты сможешь забрать любого, который тебе понравится!

Касамацу медленно моргнул, потом опустил взгляд и присмотрелся, вспомнив недавние слова Кисе. И с присвистом вдохнул.

У хранителей леса действительно не было теней.

Вот только в изменчивом лунном свете их не было и у Касамацу с Кисе.

Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо решить, из ряда вырвался самый маленький Кисе, метнулся к нему, замер, не доходя всего пары шагов, доверчиво уставился снизу вверх огромными чистыми глазами, совсем как мелкие братья Касамацу. И жалобно потребовал, подрагивая искорками слез на ресницах:

— Ты ведь заберешь меня отсюда?!

И этот голос, сама его интонация были такими, что Касамацу едва не шагнул навстречу.

Но тут Кисе словно отмер и за руку отдернул его назад, к себе, гневно уставился на своего маленького двойника, что-то бессвязно прорычал, а потом вдруг задал спокойный и удивительно логичный вопрос:

— Почему они пытаются сбить с толку только тебя, но не меня?

Касамацу облизнул губы, помотал головой, стряхивая остатки наваждения, и признался:

— Не знаю.

Может, потому что он просто был слабее духом? И более уязвим для обмана?

— Ты видел нас в детстве, — произнес первый двойник, словно отвечая на не высказанный вслух вопрос. — Таких, как мы.

И Касамацу вдруг вспомнил. Все те странные мелочи, которые всегда казались ему незначительными, а к старшей школе и вовсе забылись.

Разноцветные пляшущие тени в пагоде храма. Странная соседская девочка, с которой он дружил до школы и которую больше никто не видел. Бродячий щенок с тремя глазами. Светящиеся сферы в кладовке, рядом с консервными банками. Люди в толпе с звериными хвостами и ушами. Новогоднее шествие в небе над городом.

И, наверное, вернув эти зыбкие воспоминания, Касамацу наконец осознал, что не боится. Поэтому он расправил плечи, заглянул прямо в насмешливые, нечеловеческие глаза первого двойника и ответил:

— Спасибо, я уже выбрал.

Тени разочарованно загалдели, зашумели, подняв почти оглушительный гвалт, маленький Кисе заревел в голос от обиды, и Кисе-девушка тщетно пыталась его успокоить, остальные Кисе громко заспорили, распихивая друг друга…

Но все мгновенно стихло, стоило первому двойнику снова щелкнуть пальцами.

Он какое-то время внимательно разглядывал Касамацу желтыми глазами с крестообразным зрачком, словно чего-то искал, потом задумчиво хмыкнул и спросил:

— Как ты можешь быть уверен, что тот, кто стоит сейчас рядом с тобой, — это тот, кто тебе нужен? Тот, которого ты искал?

Касамацу почувствовал, как напрягся рядом Кисе, крепче прижался к его плечу своим и только после этого признался:

— Я не могу быть уверен. Но я в это верю.

Двойник широко усмехнулся, хотя довольной эту гримасу назвать было нельзя, и без видимой причины внезапно сменил тему:

— Вы, люди, очень любите нарушать обещания. Иногда кажется, что вы даете их специально для того, чтобы не исполнять.

Тени согласно загудели, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, отчего рябило в глазах.

Двойник широко раскинул руки в сторону, покружился на месте, а потом снова посмотрел на людей и продолжил:

— Вам позволили отыскать в лесу друг друга только потому, что нам съесть вас двоих вместе будет вкуснее, чем по одиночке.

Кисе вздрогнул, открыл было рот, наверняка собираясь спорить, и Касамацу не успевал удержать его, сказать, что этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя, их проверяют, они полностью во власти лесных хранителей, и нужно действовать очень осторожно…

Но на поляну вдруг обрушилась тишина, которую разбил тонкий стеклянный звон.

Все дружно повернулись к трону. Змея снова шевельнулась, опять издавая этот звон. И низким, глубоким голосом, не женским и не мужским, на языке, который не был японским, но который оказался понятен всем собравшимся, провозгласила:

— Мы отпустим их. Если они пройдут испытание.

— Как прикажете, госпожа, — тут же поклонился двойник, с таким видом, словно этого и ждал.

Кисе встряхнулся, закрыл рот. Но все же вмешался с возмущенным вопросом:

— Но семпай ведь уже прошел одно испытание?

Тени вокруг насмешливо захихикали, закружились хороводом. Кисе нахмурился, явно готовый вспылить и ляпнуть еще что-нибудь не то.

Двойник снова обратил внимание на них и поцокал языком, словно отчитывая нерадивого ученика:

— Это было не испытание, а игра! Но вам повезло, в этот раз правила будут еще проще, — он выдержал паузу, внимательно вглядываясь им в глаза, улыбнулся еще шире. — Мы отпустим вас обоих и не будем преследовать, даже покажем дорогу из леса — но для этого один из вас должен заплатить и отдать что-то очень для себя важное. И отделаться какой-нибудь безделушкой не выйдет — мы умеем читать в человеческих душах и выберем плату сами. Так что — выбирайте: кто же это будет?

В ушах снова гулко забила кровь от напряжения. Вот он, ключевой момент. Ни в коем случае нельзя упустить этот шанс!

Касамацу расправил плечи и вобрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь шагнуть вперед, — потому что это будет правильно, он старший, и ответственность именно на нем, а еще он просто готов и хочет это сделать, хоть раз в жизни не задумываясь о последствиях…

Только в следующее мгновение чужая холодная ладонь быстро зажала ему рот, Кисе выступил вперед и громко сказал:

— Я заплачу.

Лицо у него было бледное, решительное и застывшее, как восковая маска. Но в глазах пополам с уверенностью плескался страх.

Касамацу с опозданием дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, протестующе замычал, схватил его запястье, с силой потянул. Как же так, что вообще происходит, о чем этот идиот думает?! А Кисе посмотрел на него и постарался улыбнуться, хотя вместо обычного сияния вышел жалкий изгиб дрожащих губ.

А твари вокруг заулюлюкали, заворковали на сотни голосов, довольно захихикали, все убыстряя хоровод:

— Какой интересный мальчик!

— Какой яркий мальчик!

— Удивительный, уникальный талант, где это видано, чудо невероятное и неповторимое!

— Ну надо же, надо же, надо же!

— Мы все заберем! Все, все, все!

Двойник выпрямился у подножия трона, торжествующе улыбнулся, неуловимо похожий на настигшего добычу хищника, и почти с сочувствием произнес:

— Боюсь, больше ты никогда не сможешь играть в баскетбол так.

А потом щелкнул пальцами.

И левая нога Кисе подломилась под ним — просто так, ни с чего, от дуновения ветра. Он вскрикнул от боли и едва не упал, Касамацу едва успел его подхватить, крепко впился пальцами в напряженные плечи, не в силах поднять взгляд — потому что там, внизу, по кроссовке текла черная в лунном свете кровь, и сквозь нее на лодыжке торчал острый, сахарно белый осколок кости, и почему, почему, почему, зачем, как же так, за что так жестоко, у двойника ведь перелом был совсем не таким сильным, что же теперь делать?!

От ужаса пережало горло, но Касамацу все равно закричал, бездумно тряхнув Кисе за плечи:

— Ты что, с ума сошел?! Заплатить должен был я, ты не имел права вмешиваться, зачем! Верните! — он резко повернулся к двойнику, до крови кусая изнутри щеку, и потребовал: — Немедленно верните все, как было! Вы не можете трогать его!

И вот теперь — теперь ему стало по-настоящему страшно, жутко до дрожи, особенно от осознания, что он не в силах что-либо исправить, и все никак не удавалось сделать вдох от шока и тошнотворного чувства вины — это ведь из-за него, это он привел Кисе сюда и не уследил, позволил…

— Юкио!

Он содрогнулся всем телом от неожиданности, расслышав сквозь панику свое имя.

Кисе, с трудом удерживая равновесие на здоровой ноге, сморгнул слезы, попытался улыбнуться, но передумал. Вместо этого осторожно обхватил лицо Касамацу холодными, шершавыми от мозолей ладонями, наклонился так близко, что его зрачки расплылись черными кляксами. И поцеловал — легко, едва касаясь губами губ, но в то же время уверенно, без колебаний. Так, словно ставил свою подпись, закрепляя договор. Потом отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Касамацу — и куда опять делся весь воздух, почему так кружится голова и путаются все мысли, — и недовольно воскликнул:

— Почему ты так уверен, что защищать должен только ты?! Я тоже хочу! — выдохнул, поцеловал снова, пряча всхлип, и объявил: — Я тебя отсюда выведу. И больше не отпущу.

Губы у него были сухие, солоноватые и при соприкосновении идеально совпадали по контуру с губами самого Касамацу.

И не осталось больше никаких мыслей, все вылетели прочь, Касамацу мог только в шоке смотреть на Кисе, не понимая, боясь поверить, неуверенно цепляясь за чужие плечи.

А твари вокруг внезапно засвистели, в очередной раз разбивая вдребезги ночную тишину, засмеялись, закричали, закружились в буйной радости, словно посреди карнавала. И даже белая змея заинтересованно приподнялась на своем троне с мелодичным стеклянным звоном. 

Двойник поднялся на возвышение и ровно четыре раза медленно хлопнул в ладоши, улыбаясь с притворной отеческой гордостью:

— Браво! Поздравляю! Это вышло очень достойное представление, — он задумчиво потер подбородок. — Пару лет назад мы предложили такой же выбор другой паре, вы их видели сегодня, но они не сумели пройти испытание и стали одними из нас. А вы… Что ж, вы доказали свою взаимную верность и любовь! Поэтому, как и было уговорено, мы вас отпускаем. Только не приходите больше в этот лес, иначе можете остаться тут навсегда. Занавес!

Этот монолог доносился до сознания Касамацу, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, слова путались и терялись, и голова вдруг закружилась, так что он смог устоять на ногах только благодаря тому, что цеплялся за Кисе, — и с опозданием сообразил, что на самом деле сам должен был его поддерживать, и когда же наконец закончится это издевательское гротескное шоу!

А после опустилась темнота, как призванный двойником занавес, и пропало все.

* * *

Когда он приподнял тяжелые веки — медленно, неохотно — по глазам тут же резанул яркий свет. Касамацу снова зажмурился, замер, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, — кажется, он лежал на чем-то жестком и сыром, что пахло землей и прошлогодними листьями.

Лес. Опостылевший треклятый лес — совершенно такой же, как был утром, тихий и изрезанный солнечными лучами. Ни малейшего следа тумана или зловещих теней.

Касамацу, болезненно щурясь, приподнялся на локте и быстро огляделся — и заметил, что лежит на обочине знакомой широкой тропы.

А рядом с ним ничком свалился Кисе.

Горло внезапно пережало до боли, Касамацу понял, что не в состоянии пошевелиться, может только неотрывно смотреть, как медленно поднимается и опускается чужая грудь, и от этого страшно разозлился на себя, попытался перебороть оцепенение.

Но в эту же секунду Кисе резко сел с глубоким вдохом, изумленно уставился на Касамацу широко распахнутыми глазами.

А в следующее мгновение они дружно схватились ладонями за левую лодыжку Кисе — и замерли.

Потому что никакого перелома не было. Словно он просто примерещился или был издевательской шуткой.

И непонятно, наяву произошло все это или просто приснилось, наползло пугающим дурманом в ясный полдень.

Касамацу медленно опустил взгляд на свое запястье, не разжимая рук, и обратил внимание, что часы снова идут, показывают одиннадцать часов одиннадцать минут, словно стрелки специально выжидали, пока на них посмотрят — секундная дрогнула и пошла под его взглядом.

Кисе прерывисто выдохнул, осторожно пошевелил ногой, словно не веря до конца, что она цела. Потом осторожно перехватил ладони Касамацу в свои, переплетая пальцы, и неуверенно спросил:

— Получается… все в порядке?

Касамацу стиснул зубы и высвободил одну руку, чтобы отвесить несильный подзатыльник, — вернее, хотел отвесить, но вместо этого зарылся пальцами в густых светлых волосах, приятно прохладных и гладких на ощупь.

— Ничего не в порядке, — пробурчал он. — О чем ты вообще думал?! Зачем вперед полез? Это наверняка было символическое проклятье, теперь ты можешь сломать ногу в любой момент — и все, конец карьере!

На последних словах он едва не поперхнулся. Сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, одновременно от страха и от восторга.

Но Кисе, вместо того, чтобы испугаться, внимательно вгляделся ему в глаза и серьезно сказал:

— Я и так могу ее в любой момент сломать, — и многозначительно добавил: — Я очень люблю баскетбол. Но это не единственное в моей жизни.

Тут Касамацу все-таки поперхнулся, растерял все слова и поспешно отвернулся, досадуя на себя за то, что так легко краснеет, и что за глупости вообще, как можно говорить о столь важных вещах так небрежно?!

Но прежде, чем он успел придумать достойный ответ, Кисе переменился в лице, отвел взгляд и, тряхнув головой так, что челка упала ему на глаза, произнес:

— Я там сказал, что не отпущу тебя… Но я не имел ввиду… в смысле… если ты не хочешь… Я не хочу удерживать тебя против воли или чтобы ты оставался со мной только из чувства обязанности и долга, ведь…

И Касамацу вдруг ощутил на душе непривычную, незнакомую легкость. А еще — какую-то дурацкую, неуместную нежность, поэтому все-таки отвесил Кисе подзатыльник. Усмехнулся в ответ на недоуменный, почти обиженный взгляд и пожал плечами:

— Знаешь, после выпускного я оправдывал свое решение тем, что мы все равно не сможем часто видеться, а с отношениями на расстоянии вряд ли справимся, так что не стоило и начинать — не говоря уж о том, что я вообще сомневался, что ты согласишься… Не перебивай! Так вот. На самом деле я просто струсил, побоялся унести с собой еще одно поражение. И теперь… — он замялся, растеряв решительный запал, но все же заставил себя закончить: — Я не умею красиво говорить, когда это не про баскетбол и командную игру. В общем. Я очень рад, что мне выпал второй шанс, и упускать его не собираюсь.

Он подумывал добавить что-то еще, но просто не успел — его схватили в охапку и уронили на сухую листву. К счастью, она хотя бы была мягкой, хоть и забивалась всюду под одежду.

Всерьез Кисе целовался так, что о каком-то там дыхании можно было смело позабыть, как о чем-то совершенно неважном и ненужном. И о рациональном мышлении тоже. Каждое прикосновение обжигало огнем, дрожь волной проходила по телу. В какой-то момент к шее уже знакомо прижались чужие зубы, и Касамацу с готовностью выгнулся навстречу.

Холодно больше не было.

В итоге до лагеря они добрались только к обеду, столкнувшись по пути с поисковым отрядом.

На окраине леса померещился насмешливый шепот за спиной, но Касамацу не стал вслушиваться.

Он верил, что вместе с ним из черного моря деревьев вышел настоящий Кисе.


End file.
